Glee OneShots
by babylove969
Summary: So these are going to be OneShots for Blaine Anderson. He will be the focus in all of the stories and the others will be a part of them. They will all be Angst and I will have a summary in each new story as well as that stories warnings beforehand. The pairings will vary between characters, but most will be friendship based.


_**A/N: Okay so this oneshot is about season 4 episode 19, where Mr. Schue yells at Sam, Unique and Blaine. I wanted to write something for it, because it stuck out in my head. So here is the fun What If… what if what Mr. Schue said to Blaine was a lot worse than what was on the show? What if when Mr. Schue walked into the auditorium it wasn't the four of them singing, but Blaine having a video chat with Kurt? What will Mr. Schue find out about Blaine and his life?**_

_**WARNINS: Talk about very mild child abuse.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A True Leader

Blaine was pacing around on the stage in the auditorium. He had his cell phone in hand and had been lightly tapping it against the open palm of his other one as he was in deep thought. He couldn't believe what Mr. Schue had not only said to him, but to Sam and Unique as well. Blaine honestly wasn't trying to overstep at all, he just wanted to help Mr. Schue come up with a winning set list. This was his senior year and he wanted to go to NYADA with two national titles under his belt. He hadn't meant anything by it at all. He knew Mr. Schue wasn't one hundred percent since the shooting, that wasn't a real shooting. That point was only proven when he picked a song that they did last year already. Blaine was just trying to help out; he used to do it all the time with the Warblers and even last year. He didn't expect to get the reaction that he got out of Mr. Schue. Blaine also felt bad for Sam and Unique. Sam was having a hard time with everything that happened. Brittany wasn't in there with them in the room, Sam and her had gotten extremely close this year. Blaine had been freaking out about Tina, so Blaine could completely understand why Sam felt like he had to go and find Brittany. Blaine knew he shouldn't let what Mr. Schue said get to him, but he couldn't help it. His home life hadn't been the best in the last few years, but recently it really hadn't been good. The tension at home was so thick Blaine thought that it would kill him in his sleep. He found himself not wanting to be home or even around the place anymore. He couldn't wait until he could graduate and get the hell out of Lima, Ohio and the hell out of that house. Blaine loved his parents he just wished they would love and accept him completely for who he is and not who they want him to be.

Blaine knew that Kurt might be in class so he sent him a text message asking what he was doing and where he was. Blaine really wanted to speak to him, but he didn't want to bother Kurt if he was busy with school. NYADA was really important to Kurt and Blaine didn't want to screw that up, especially because they were just starting to get back on good terms. When the shooting happened the only person Blaine could think about was Kurt. Kurt was the first person he sent a text message to, before he sent everyone else one. He wanted Kurt to know that he loved him if the worst should happen. That had brought them closer together and now they were talking more and more each day. Blaine was happy to have Kurt back in his life, even if they were just friends, who apparently sleep together at weddings and on holidays. Blaine felt his phone buzz and he opened the text message from Kurt. Blaine smiled when he read that Kurt was just at home alone watching some T.V. Blaine used the video chat on his phone to call Kurt. After a few moments Kurt's face appeared on his phone. Kurt smiled, but his smiled faded when he saw how hurt Blaine was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern.

Blaine let out a sigh as he went and sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He didn't even hear the back stage door open and close. He didn't hear Mr. Schue walk into the auditorium through the back stage door.

"Mr. Schue just totally laid into me, Sam and Unique." Blaine said sadly.

"Why what happened? What did he say?"

Blaine let out a sigh. "Ever since the whole shooting incident Sam has been coping with it by pretending he has a twin brother named Evan. So for the last two weeks he's been going around changing between himself and Evan. Well today he gave us our set list for Regionals and its bad Kurt, it's bad. And I'm not just saying that, he picked a song that we already sang last year for the competition. So I got the group together and we picked out some alternatives for him to consider and he kinda lost it. I didn't mean anything by it and I didn't mean to overstep. I mean we used to do that all the time last year and he was fine with it. As a group we all picked the song list. I didn't think he would be offended by it, but he was and he snapped at the three of us for it."

"What did he say?"

"He told Unique that she needed to tone it down on the whole boob thing. He told Sam that we all know he doesn't have a twin brother and his antics are distracting. Then he told me that I shouldn't have let it go on for so long and that I was a disappointment and a terrible leader. Then he left after telling us to start practising the songs he picked." Blaine said sadly.

"I can't believe he said that to you guys. Mr. Schue has always been calm and collected. He had no right to say that to any of you, but especially you of all people."

"I know he's trying to cope with what happened I get that, but we all are. I still get nightmares about it. Sam is just trying to cope and I mean… I'm not a therapist I don't know what to tell him to make him feel safe and better. The school is different, there's a different vibe in it now after what happened. Just because a gun misfired, doesn't change how we all felt while it happened. And I don't even think it was a misfire. I think Coach Sylvester is covering for Becky."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just a conversation I had with Becky earlier. The things she said. Plus Coach Sylvester would never have a gun at school. She used to lecture all the time about school safety plus she used to be the principal for a little while. She is the last person that would bring a gun to school. Not to mention there were two gunshots, you can't misfire a gun twice. I think Becky brought the gun and shot it and Coach Sylvester grabbed it and that is when the second shot happened."

"Why would Becky bring a gun to school though?"

"According to Artie and Brittany she's been worried about having to leave to go to college. She wants to go, but at the same time she's scared of the big change. It's scary for a normal person to leave a school that was your life for four years. For Becky it has to be ten times scarier for her with being disabled."

"Wow, that's scary if that is what actually happened. I agree I don't see Coach Sylvester bringing a gun to school. She was all about safety, that definitely doesn't fit with what she claims happened. How are you doing with all of this though? I know you haven't been sleeping well. I know you aren't running around pretending to have a twin brother at least." Kurt tried to lightly joke.

"No I'm not. I just… I just wish I knew what to tell Sam to make him feel safe again. I wish I knew what to tell myself. That's the thing I know Mr. Schue was right there in the room with us, but it's like he's completely forgotten that we're all just a bunch of teenagers. I know he has every right to be shocked and scared just like we do, but he doesn't have the right to take it out on us. It's not my job to help Sam through this, it's not my job to try and understand why Wade is Unique. He's the adult and he's the teacher. It's his job to try and help his students, especially when they clearly need it. If I knew what to tell any of them I would have said it, but at the end of the day I'm seventeen and I don't even know what to tell myself so I can sleep at night. All I can do is support them and try and to be there for them if they need me."

"You are there for them. I wish I knew what to tell you to make the nightmares stop. I wish I could be there for you, for all you guys. If Mr. Schue has such a problem with the way Sam is coping then he should have pulled Sam aside and spoke to him about it. It's not fair to take it out on any of you guys."

"Mr. Schue is just trying to cope with what happened I get that. He has every right to feel something after what happened."

"He does, but he doesn't have the right to take it out on any of you guys, especially you. Blaine the last thing you are is a disappointment. You have always been a team player from the moment you walked through McKinley last year. This year you've stepped up to help everyone. You've been helping the guys with their singing and you've been helping Marley train her voice so she is even more amazing. Blaine for the love of God you got an early acceptance to NYADA and you asked them to postpone it until after the school year. You are putting your life on hold just for those guys. Not even Rachel would have done that. She would have been on the first train out of Lima and gone. You could be in New York with me right now and you would have missed the whole shooting incident and all. But you chose to stay there and get them through this year and ready for next year. You are an amazing leader and friend to all of them. You didn't deserve that at all."

"Aww thank-you and to be fair I haven't told them about my acceptance yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want them to feel bad or try to convince me to go. I want to be here for them and help them win Nationals. Even if spending the day lying in bed with you sounds like heaven."

"Speaking of heaven; how's it like with your parents?"

"You're my heaven and living there is my hell." Blaine said with a voice full of pain and sadness.

"What happened?" Kurt asked sadly.

"My mom still won't speak to me. She hasn't said a word, literally not a single word since I got that acceptance letter last month. Even after the shooting she didn't say anything to me. My dad just looked at me and said that I looked okay and that was it. It's ridiculous all over getting an early acceptance to one of the best schools in the country."

"I don't get why they have such a problem with you following your dreams. You were born to sing, an early acceptance just proves that. Cooper is in L.A singing and acting."

"Cooper is straight and not a disappointment to the Anderson name."

"That is your close-minded father talking and it's B.S."

"He's even worse. I didn't think it was possible, but he got worse."

"He's not talking to you either?"

"I wish he wasn't talking to me. It's the same thing every day after school. I get home and he just starts yelling at me for no reason. He seems to think that he can scream the gay out of him. Like by somehow yelling at me and calling me horrible names is going to make me magically like girls. I know he'll never fully accept me, but I thought that after four years he would have moved on by now. It's only getting worse the closer I get to being eighteen. He said he only has till then to straighten me out before legally I can leave. Last night he brought home these brochures for conversation camps. He actually thought I was going to sit down with him and go through them together, like I would actually go. I told him I wouldn't go no matter what and he just said that for the next six months I belong to him and he can do whatever he wants." Blaine said disgusted and hurt at the same time.

"A conversation camp? Like the type of camp where people send gay kids and they do these horrible things to make them straight. That type of camp?" Kurt asked with anger to his voice.

"Yup. In part of the brochure that I saw it was talking about how they do corporal punishment to rewire a person's brain so the thing they get pleasure out of will then hurt them and make them think differently. They also have women who come into the camp and teach the males how to be men and how to please a woman. I don't think I have ever been so pissed off before in my life. I grabbed a change of clothes and I just left for the night. I drove around for a few hours before I got too tired and I just slept in my car. I don't know how I'm going to go back there tonight." Blaine said sadly.

"You need to get out of that house. Why don't I talk to my dad and you could crash there for the next six months? Finn is gone to college and Sam hasn't lived there since the summer when his family moved back. The place is empty and you can just crash there. At least you'll be safe and you won't have to deal with your father and all his crap."

"I can't put your dad and Carole through all of that drama. It's only six more months and then I'll have graduated and be on the first train to New York. I'm just glad that my grandparents set up that college fund for me when I was little. At least I won't have to worry about my parents not giving me money for college."

"Okay, first of all, you would not be bringing them drama and even if you did they wouldn't care. Blaine they love you like a son. If they knew what was going on they would be pissed that you didn't come to them. Second of all, what are you gonna do if your father decides to send you to one of those camps. You'll be stuck there until you're not only eighteen, but figure out a way to break out of that place. I didn't push before, because I have always known that you and your parents, particularly your father don't get along. I have been quiet about it and just done what any loving and supporting boyfriend and best friend would do. I have been there for you to vent and a shoulder to cry on, but now this is getting serious. Blaine, your father wants to send you to a camp just to be abused and potentially molested. You're sleeping in your car just to be safe after school. This is more serious than it was when your father would just yell at you and call you derogatory names. You know you need to do something, you're just afraid to do it and I can completely understand. But sweetie, that doesn't change that you need to do it. You need to tell someone, an adult someone."

"I just…" Blaine let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Kurt asked calmly.

"It shouldn't be this hard. I know that, but it's just… is it crazy to want to wake up one day and they both just love me and accept me for who I am. I remember the exact second that he stopped loving me. I'll never forget the look on his face when he found out that I was gay. It's been four years and I can't remember what it feels like to be loved by him or my mom. She tried afterwards, but I could just see it all over her face the disappointment. It's so toxic in that house now. I feel like I'm drowning whenever I walk through the door and each night I don't know if I'll make it out alive the next morning." Blaine said with a sad honesty in his voice.

"Okay, see you have to tell someone. You need to talk to my dad; he can help you know that. Blaine you can't keep living in your car and you can't keep living in fear every night when you go home. I know your dad hasn't hit you, but I know he's shoved you in the last few months. He's getting worse can you honestly tell me you believe he would never hit you?"

Blaine couldn't help the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He didn't want to cry and he was trying to hold it back, but it escaped anyways.

"Okay I saw that tear. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." Blaine said softly.

"You don't cry over nothing, you never cry unless something is seriously wrong. What happened?" Kurt asked more seriously.

"It was my fault." Blaine said defensively.

"I seriously doubt that, but what was your fault?"

"I was just having a bad day at school; it was my fault I shouldn't have snapped." Blaine said without actually saying anything that happened.

"It's not like you to have a bad day at school. Did something happen?" Kurt asked trying to give Blaine a little bit of time to tell him what happened at home.

"Oh it was just stress over tests and assignments. All AP classes you know what it's like, plus Glee and working with Sam trying to figure out how to handle the whole Warbler thing. Not to mention the numerous texts and calls from them afterwards trying to apologise or complain to me about it. It had just been a stressful couple of days. I had three tests that day and I was up till like two in the morning working on assignments. It was just a rough week."

"Okay so you got home. What happened when you got home to make you snap? Because something obviously happened to make someone as calm and collected as you to snap." Kurt stated.

"Mom was in the kitchen working on dinner. I just wanted to talk, to complain honestly, about my day. I had told her about it and while I was in the middle of my story she turned around at me and told me to suck it up and quit being a woman. I was gonna go up to my room, but my dad chose that moment to come in. He asked what I did to upset mom. She told him I was being a girl and complaining about school and how I was stressed out. He lost it. He shoved me against the wall and got inches away from my face and just started screaming at me. I could barely make out the words he was so mad. After a few minutes I just I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped and screamed at him to shut up. I shouldn't have done it and the second it left my mouth I regretted it."

"What did he do?" Kurt asked softly.

"He went dead silent. My mom was looking at us and she was shocked. She never expected me to do that and he didn't either. It was like something snapped inside of him because one second he was dead silent and the next thing I know he punched me across my jaw with everything he had. Then he started screaming again and then he finally let me go to my room after he told me I was grounded for two weeks."

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked upset.

"Last month."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked with a slight anger to his voice.

"It wasn't important. It was my fault for snapping at him like that. I know better and I shouldn't have done it. If I hadn't then he wouldn't have hit me."

"Don't, don't you dare say that it wasn't important. That it was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong you snapped because you had a bad day and your parents were screaming at you for no reason. He had no right to hit you."

"I should have just taken it and kept my mouth shut like I have always done. I know better than that."

"Blaine, you are sweet, caring, giving and protective person. You put everyone above yourself you always have since I've known you. I heard from Sam and Artie what you did during the shooting. Everyone went to hide and cover for safety, but you moved the piano to help provide cover for people. Then you helped Artie to get out of his chair and against the wall before you took cover yourself. You risked you safety to help keep them protected. You always put people above yourself and that's part of the reason why I love you so much. But sweetie, at some point you need to put yourself first above everyone else. This is that time. You don't deserve what is being done to you. You don't deserve to be yelled at. You don't deserve to be called names and you definitely don't deserve to be hit. Please put yourself first and just get out of that house. I don't care if it's only six months. Just call my dad please." Kurt said in a pleading voice.

Blaine let out a sigh. "I'll be fine Kurt. I just have to keep quiet and do as I'm told. I'll be okay."

"Blaine this is abuse. Your parents are abusing you. I know you don't want to accept that right now, but that's what this is." Kurt said with a sadness to his voice.

"It's not abuse Kurt. My parents just aren't like your dad and Carole. That doesn't make them abusive. Not all parents can accept their child being gay. You got lucky that your dad just loves you no matter what. I didn't. That doesn't make them abusive."

"No what makes them abusive is them screaming at you and hitting you. Blaine you're smarter than this. You know what they are doing is abuse you are just afraid to admit it. I understand I wouldn't want to admit it either, but the longer you deny it the worse it will get."

They were interrupted by the bell ringing signally that lunch was over.

"I have to go to class." Blaine said sadly.

"I can't make you talk, but please just promise me you will think about it and the next time something happens you call me." Kurt said in a pleading voice.

"I will. I promise. I'll think about it. I love you so much."

"I love you two. I can't wait until you are here with me in New York. We're going to have so much fun when you get here." Kurt said with a smile.

"I can't wait. I have to go I'll text you tonight when I'm home."

"Okay baby. Be safe please."

"I will. I gotta go. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Blaine ended the call and he got up and left the auditorium, completely unaware of Mr. Schue hiding in the shadows who heard every word of the conversation. Mr. Schue knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but he was glad that he had. He knew that he shouldn't have snapped at the kids today and he had felt bad about what he had said to Blaine. Blaine did get the worst of it today and he didn't deserve what was said to him. Mr. Schue knew that Blaine was a good kid and he was just trying to help. He wasn't doing it to overstep or to talk over. He was just trying to help them win and out of everyone in the Glee club Blaine did have the most experience with competitions and winning. Blaine had been in other singing competitions on his own and he had won many of them. He was so good that he was a Warbler soloist in just freshmen year. Blaine was talented and he was smart, he knew what it took to win and too often Mr. Schue had forgotten about Blaine's knowledge. It was Blaine's idea last year to do Michael Jackson for Regionals and they had won. Mr. Schue knew he needed to make it right with Blaine, with everyone, but especially Blaine.

The problem Mr. Schue now had was that he heard how Blaine felt about what was said, but he also heard how his parents are abusing him. Blaine didn't even admit that he was being abused and Mr. Schue wasn't surprised most abuse victims don't. Mr. Schue had no idea that Blaine's home life wasn't great and he definitely hadn't suspected that Blaine was being abused by either parent. Even if it was just one hit, that was more than enough reason for Mr. Schue to intervene. Blaine shouldn't have to live in a house where he wasn't safe. He shouldn't have to live in a house where he wasn't accepted and cared for. He shouldn't have to live in a house where he was being screamed at and called names. Mr. Schue knew he had to do something about this and he had a good idea as to where to start. Mr. Schue still had two periods before Glee practice today so he was going to get the ball rolling. He wasn't going to ignore Blaine's home life, even if Blaine wanted to. Mr. Schue left the auditorium and headed out to the parking lot. He was going to make sure Blaine had a place to stay before he spoke to Blaine after Glee practice. Mr. Schue drove over to Burt Hummel's garage with a determination. He felt horrible that he not only yelled at Blaine today, but that he didn't see the signs of abuse. He wasn't going to let this go though he was going to make sure Blaine was safe. Mr. Schue got out of his car and headed inside the garage. He saw Burt speaking to an employee and Mr. Schue stood off to the side so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation, but enough so that Burt could see him. Once Burt finished his conversation he came over to Mr. Schue with a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything okay with Finn and Kurt?" Burt immediately asked.

"No they are good as far as I know. Finn has been a lot of help with the Glee club. I'm hoping he will be back soon to help more." Mr. Schue said.

He wasn't going to get into the whole conversation of how Finn had kissed his fiancé not long before their wedding. The truth was he was hoping that Finn would come back and take him up on his offer to help with the club. The kids really liked having Finn and he was actually quite good at teaching them. Mr. Schue was upset over the kiss, but once he calmed down and remembered that Finn was barely nineteen. He was still very much a kid and growing up and turning into an adult. He couldn't hold it against Finn forever.

"Good. What can I do for you Will?" Burt asked.

"I'm actually here to talk to you about Blaine."

"Is he okay?" Burt asked with concern.

Burt knew that Blaine and Kurt had broken up, but that didn't mean he stopped caring about Blaine. He had always liked Blaine, he was a good kid and when he cheated on Kurt he was upset, but he was still a kid. Blaine was bound to make mistakes and so was Kurt. He couldn't hold it against Blaine. Plus him and Kurt had started to get back together and Burt knew that they both cared about each other deeply. Burt had no doubt that one day Blaine would be his son-in-law.

"I think we should do this in your office."

Burt gave a nod and led the way over to his office. Once they were both inside Burt closed the door and leaned against the back of his desk.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked with concern and worry to his voice.

"I was in the auditorium just now and I overheard a conversation that Blaine was having with Kurt. I was just there to get some alone time to think some things through. I heard Blaine talking about his home life and how his father has been yelling at him and calling him derogatory names. Kurt knew all of this and he was asking how his mother was with him. And Blaine said that his mother hasn't spoken to him in a month now. Apparently Blaine's father has gotten worse. Blaine slept in his car last night because his father brought home some brochures for conversation camps. Blaine said that his father owns him until he turns eighteen. Kurt told him that he should talk to you about it or talk to someone about it. Blaine said that everything was fine and he could handle himself."

"So his father is yelling at him and looking into conversion camps. Do you want me to talk to him?" Burt asked with anger in his voice.

"Unfortunately yelling and the interest in the conversion camp isn't the only issue. Last month Blaine told Kurt that his father hit him." Mr. Schue said gently.

"He what?" Burt asked with anger in his voice.

"Kurt didn't know anything about it until today. Blaine said he was having a bad day and he snapped at his father, who was yelling in his face. His father then punched him on his jaw. What's concerning is that Blaine believes it's his fault. He said he shouldn't have been complaining to his mother about his day and he shouldn't have snapped. Kurt wants him to speak to you, but Blaine said he was fine and that he only had to make it for the next six months."

Burt let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Of course he thinks it's his fault. When it comes to his parents all he wants to do is make them proud. All he wants is their love. I knew Blaine didn't get along well with his parents, but I didn't think it was abusive or I would have done something about it. Have you spoken to him?"

"Not yet. He went to class. He didn't know I was there. I wanted to speak to you first before I spoke to Blaine. Obviously something needs to be done about this."

"When are you going to speak to him?"

"After Glee practice. I was going to bring him into my office and speak to him about it then. I thought I would come speak to you first. I figured you would want to be there for it."

"Absolutely. Are you going to call the police?"

"I will be after speaking to Blaine. I want to give him the chance to be honest and for myself to be honest with him. I don't want him to be blindsided."

"That's good; he won't like to be surprised by something like this. He can stay with Carole and I until he goes to New York. Blaine isn't exactly a hassle to handle. He gets tops grades and keeps to himself. He can also fix a car. He's a great kid. Just shows you how stupid his parents are."

"I had a feeling you would take him in, but I just wanted to make sure first. If not I could have taken him in until he graduates. I just want him safe."

"So do I, I'll be there tonight to speak to him with you. Hopefully this goes well and he doesn't deny everything."

"It might take a little bit to get him to open up about it. Did you know that Blaine got an early acceptance into NYADA?" Mr. Schue couldn't help, but ask.

"No I had no idea. I knew he was auditioning for it, but I didn't know how it went."

"I didn't either. He hasn't told anyone besides Kurt. They gave him an early acceptance he could have started right away, but he's waiting until after graduation to go."

"Why would he do that? Seems to me like it would be the perfect solution for him. He could get out of his parents' house and be in New York with Kurt."

"He doesn't want to abandon the team I guess. That's what he told Kurt. He's a great kid. Not many people would be willing to put their life on hold just for a group of students." Mr. Schue said.

"You guys are like family. It makes sense that he would want to be there to help support them and prepare them for next year. He doesn't deserve anything his parents are putting him through."

"No he doesn't. I better get back before schools over. I'll see you shortly."

"You got it."

Mr. Schue left the garage and headed back to his car. He knew he had to make things right with the Glee club first before they even got into anything about Regionals. Mr. Schue knew he had to apologise and get himself together. He had always made sure that everyone understood that they all had opinions and they were a family. They had always worked together to get the perfect set list and Mr. Schue couldn't let what happened change him. He had to start to move passed this so he could help his students to do the same. Blaine was right; he was the teacher, the adult in this situation. They were just kids between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. They needed him to be there for them. They needed him to be strong and to help guide them through this. He couldn't take it out on them. He had no right to do that and now he needed to make up for it. Mr. Schue got back to the school and headed to the choir room. He was going to work on a new song list and see what everyone thought about it. He wasn't going to mess this up again. He had to earn back their trust and he was perfectly happy to do so. That was where Mr. Schue spent the remaining hour until the last bell rang and his students started to file into the room. He could immediately see they were not happy with him and the tension in the room got thicker as Unique, Sam and eventually Blaine entered the room. Mr. Schue could see that Blaine was uncomfortable and defensive by the way he had his hands in his sweater pocket and was closed in on himself. Mr. Schue couldn't help, but feel bad. Blaine was always someone who was confident in himself and was comfortable with tension and hard situations. Mr. Schue knew that for Blaine to be like this then he had truly hurt him with his harsh words earlier. Once everyone was in the room Mr. Schue began.

"I want to start by saying that I am sorry about earlier. Unique, Sam and Blaine, especially you Blaine, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to say those things and I had no right to take what I am feeling out on any of you. What happened isn't easy for anyone to move passed from or to handle. With that being said though, I am the adult in this situation and you guys are the kids. I should have been more focused on what this situation has done to you and not just myself. I'm not making excuses or trying to minimize what I said to any of you. You didn't deserve it and I'm truly sorry for that. We are a family and as a family we should be dealing with this together. So from now on that is exactly what we are going to do. I need you guys to be honest with me, because only then can we truly move forward. By show of hands how many of you have nightmares still?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

Everyone raised their hand and Blaine only did it half way. He wasn't going to lie, but it was clear he didn't want everyone to know either. Mr. Schue raised his hand as well so everyone knew that they were all on the same page. After a second everyone put their hand back down.

"We are all in the same boat, same as others in the school. If you ignore what happened and don't deal with it the nightmares will never go away, they will get worse until they swallow you whole. We are a family and as a family you support each other and are there for each other. So I want you all to promise me that when you are having a bad day, if you had a bad night you will talk to someone in this room about it. You can always come and talk to me and I will always listen. You all have my cell phone number just in case something happens. If you are having a terrible night and you just need someone to speak to you or someone to just listen to you, call me. I don't care what time of the night it is I will always listen to you. Is there anything any of you would like to say? Anything that you want to talk about?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

"Coach Sylvester was the one with the gun right? It misfired?" Marley said softly.

"That's right." Mr. Schue answered back.

"Then why isn't the fear gone? We all thought someone was in the school shooting, but once we found out that wasn't the case. Shouldn't the fear have been gone?" Marley asked.

"Unfortunately fear doesn't work that way. Even though it came back that it was just a misfire, that doesn't change how you felt while it happened. It doesn't change that it became more real to you all that it could have been real. That fear won't always be there though, in time it will go away and this will just be your high school again. It's going to take time and you need to talk about it. Or do what we all do best and sing about how you feel. I think with everything that has happened, we need a strong and powerful set list for Regionals and I think the best thing we can do is write a song for it. What do you guys say? Feel like writing another great winning song?" Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds great Mr. Schue." Brittany said.

They all agreed and they spent the next hour writing on a song and trying to come up with the best one for Regionals. They were all feeling a lot of different emotions after what happened so it was a bit of work to get everything up on the board. They didn't have the song yet, but Mr. Schue was confident that they would. It was almost time for them to go home so Mr. Schue told them that they could leave for the night and he would see them tomorrow. Blaine was about to leave when Mr. Schue called his name.

"Blaine, can I have a second please?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure." Blaine said.

Everyone filed out of the room and Burt walked into the room.

"Hello Will, Blaine." Burt said as he walked over to them.

"Hey Burt, is everything okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"No everything is fine. I was just looking to speak to you and Will about something."

"Why don't we go into my office?" Mr. Schue suggested.

"Um alright." Blaine said slightly unsure of what was going on.

The three of them walked over to Mr. Schue's office and Blaine sat down in one of the chairs, Burt sat in the other beside Blaine and Mr. Schue leaned against the front of his desk.

"Okay what's going on? Did something happen with Kurt or Finn?" Blaine asked with concern to his voice.

"No they are good. Nothing has happened. There is just something that was brought to my and Mr. Schue's attention earlier and we needed to speak to you about it." Burt said in a calm voice.

"Um… okay." Blaine said unsure once again. He didn't know where this was going, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Blaine, earlier today I was trying to cool off and get my head on straight. So I went for a walk and ended up in the auditorium. I overheard a conversation that you were having with Kurt. There's something really important that you need to tell us Blaine." Mr. Schue said gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said with a fear to his voice.

"Blaine, Will heard you speaking to Kurt about your parents, about how your dad hit you last month." Burt said as he looked right at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help the fear that was creeping up his spine. He felt trapped in this room and all he could think about was leaving and getting away from this. Away from this conversation, away from them. He wasn't ready for this conversation; he couldn't have this conversation, because he couldn't admit to himself what was going on. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that what his parents, especially his father was doing to him was abuse. He just wanted his parents to love him and admitting to himself that they don't was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He wasn't ready for this yet. Blaine couldn't be in this room, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Blaine got up and spoke as he did his voice held a slight panic to it.

"I have to go, I have to get home."

Burt got up and gently grabbed Blaine's wrist to stop him as Blaine reached for the door handle. Burt could feel the slight tremble in Blaine's body and he knew that this wasn't a conversation that Blaine was ready to have.

"It's okay kiddo. Just breathe. We're not here to hurt you or to make you feel uncomfortable. We care about you Blaine. You know that we aren't going to let you go back to that house. You know we can't ignore this." Burt said in a soft and gentle tone.

"Nothing happened." Blaine said in a desperate voice.

"Blaine, come on kiddo, let's just sit down and talk about this. We can't let this go, but I promise you it will be okay." Burt said.

"Nothing is going on at home. Everything is great." Blaine said again.

"Blaine I heard the conversation. I didn't mean to, but I did. I can't ignore what I heard. We can call Kurt right now and I know he would confirm what I heard. Blaine, this isn't easy we both understand that, but you're not leaving here until we get the truth from you." Mr. Schue said.

They could both see the conflict on Blaine's face and in that moment they both knew that Blaine truly had never admitted this to himself. Blaine believed that he wasn't being abused, because he needed to believe that. The second he said it out loud it became real, it became the truth and then Blaine's world would change. Blaine hadn't been letting himself feel the pain that he was in from the harsh words of his father and the now physical abuse by him. Blaine was in survival mode, he was just doing everything he could to make it until graduation when he could leave for New York.

"You are an amazing person Blaine. You don't deserve what your father has done to you. You have become like a son to me Blaine. I love you as much as I love Finn and Kurt." Burt said softly.

Tears started to go down Blaine's face and no matter how hard he tried to stop them he just couldn't. Four years of verbal abuse and neglect by his parents was finally starting to take a toll on Blaine. In the last four years the only person that had told him 'I love you' had been Kurt and that was a different kind of love. Burt was putting him on the same level of Kurt and Finn and Blaine couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Burt pulled Blaine into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Blaine hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay kiddo. You're safe now." Burt said.

Mr. Schue and Burt both could feel their heart breaking at the sight of Blaine. He was always so well put together and composed. It was rare to see him emotional or upset. For them to see him breaking down and crying was truly heart breaking. After a few minutes Blaine's tears had stopped and he pulled himself out of Burt's hug and wiped his cheeks to remove the tears.

"Sorry" Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"Don't ever apologise for crying Blaine. You've been through a lot recently and you've been dealing with it on your own. Don't ever apologise for that." Burt said.

"Blaine we don't need you to get into detail, but we do need to hear you say it. Did your father hit you?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

Blaine gave a small nod as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away as he spoke.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at him." Blaine said in a hurried voice.

"Don't do that Blaine. No adult has the right to put their hands on a child. Your father had no right to hit you. He had no right to scream and be verbally abusive to you. None of this is your fault Blaine." Mr. Schue said.

"A parent's job is to love their child no matter what. Whether that child is straight, gay, disabled or a murderer. As a parent you job is to give your child the best life that you can and to always accept them, protect them and love them. Your father is the idiot. He's the one missing out on what an amazing person you are. It's his loss not yours kiddo." Burt said.

Blaine took in a shaky breath before he spoke.

"What happens now?"

"Now we go home where you belong and call the police to speak to them about this. I don't know if they will arrest your father, because there is no physical evidence of what has happened. They will call Social Services and if nothing else you'll never have to go back to them again. You're not gonna be alone though. I'll be right there with you and so will Carole. We will get through this as a family. It's going to be okay. The important thing is that you will be safe and in a place where you don't have to hide and be afraid." Burt said.

Blaine just gave a nod and Mr. Schue and Burt knew that he was trying to take everything in. Not even an hour ago Blaine was just trying to survive his senior year. Now he was going to be living with Burt and Carole, he would have to speak to the police about his parents' treatment of him. Everything had changed in the few short minutes they had been in this room. Mr. Schue came over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. After a moment Mr. Schue let Blaine go and gave him a smile.

"It'll be okay Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow if you think you'll be up for." Mr. Schue said.

"I'll be here."

"Are you sure Blaine? You could just stay home." Burt said.

"I have a test tomorrow."

"You're teacher would understand." Burt started.

"I'm not going to fall behind in school for them. School is mine to control, it always has been."

"That makes sense. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go kiddo. Carole is waiting for us and she wants a big hug from you." Burt said as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and guided him out.

They both headed out of the school and over to Burt's truck. The drive to his house was quiet. Burt knew that Blaine needed some time to think and get his head together. He could understand that, Blaine's whole life had changed in the matter of minutes and now he was going to have to talk to the police and a social worker about the abuse he has been living through. They all too soon pulled up to the house and Blaine didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had come too far to go back. So he got out of the truck and headed inside with Burt. He wasn't even through the door when Carole was already coming towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Carole asked.

"I'm fine."

Carole let Blaine go.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up to Kurt's room and put your bag away." Carole said.

Blaine just gave a nod and headed up the stairs. Once they heard him go into Kurt's room Burt spoke.

"Did you call them?"

"They should be here in a few minutes. A social worker will be with the detective. How is he?"

"He's in shock. He didn't want to admit it at first. He's been in some kind of survival mode and he wasn't ready to admit the truth to himself. I think there's a lot of hurt right now. He blames himself and he doesn't understand why his parents don't love him. All he wants is their love and accepting that he'll never have that it broke his heart. It broke my heart to see someone as strong and confident as Blaine to just completely break down."

"Maybe we should call Kurt while they are here. Maybe that would make it easier on Blaine." Carole suggested.

"We can ask him when the police arrive. From what I have heard Kurt already knows all of this."

"Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"I don't know. I think he was worried about how Blaine would react. I'll be speaking to him later to find out why. This isn't something he should have kept from us. Thankfully Blaine wasn't seriously hurt, but he could have been. Once his father hit him once, there is no telling what he could do next. Blaine shouldn't have to live in fear of that until he graduates."

There was a knock at the door and Carole went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal the detective and the social service worker. Carole invited them inside and led them to the kitchen.

"I'll go and get Blaine." Burt said as he headed up the stairs.

He walked down the hallway to Kurt's bedroom and he knocked on the door before he walked in. Blaine was looking at a picture of Kurt and him in his hands as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey kiddo. A detective and a social worker are here to speak to you." Burt said gently.

"Do I have to?" Blaine asked with fear in his voice.

Burt walked over to the bed and sat down beside Blaine.

"I know you didn't expect this to happen today or ever, but we just want you safe. Aren't you tired of being afraid to go home?" Burt asked gently.

"It's all I've known for the last four years. It's just normal now. It's only till the end of the year, just six more months. I'll be fine." Blaine said softly.

"You shouldn't have to live like that Blaine. Everyone just wants to help, we just want you safe and this is something we can't look the other way on."

"He gets like that for no reason. What's he going to do when the police go knocking on the door? He'll know I'm here and he'll come looking for me. All of this is pointless I'll just end up back there with him."

"He can try to come here all he wants. You are never going back there Blaine, I'm not going to let you."

"You shouldn't be doing this. You're sick, your heart can't handle all of this stress and I'm not worth it. I'll be fine it's just six months that's nothing."

"First of all, you are worth it. Second of all, I will worry about my heart and so will Carole. If I couldn't handle doing this, I wouldn't. I know you think I should hate you after what happened between you and Kurt, but I don't. Blaine you've both made mistakes, you're young you're supposed to make mistakes. If you don't how else would you learn? You are not the only one that has cheated in the world especially at your age. I can't tell you how many times I've cheated on girlfriends when I was younger. It doesn't define who you are. What you do afterwards is what defines who you are. You are a good young man and one day you will be an amazing man. I believe in you and I know this is scary for you, but you have to do it. You have to do it for yourself, because you deserve better than this."

Blaine took a shaky breath and just gave a nod.

"You won't be alone for this. Carole and me are going to be right there and if you want we could call Kurt."

"No he's at work. I'll be fine."

"Alright, let's get downstairs and into the kitchen. Hopefully this won't take long to sort out."

"Ok"

They both got up off the bed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Carole was sitting at the table with the detective and social worker waiting for them to come down. Burt sat next to his wife and Blaine sat down one spot over from Carole. The detective and social worker were sitting on the other side of the table, making Blaine at the head of the table.

"Hello Blaine. I'm Detective Barber and this is a social worker, her name is Christa Morrison. We just wanted to talk to you about your life at home, with your parents." Detective Barber said slowly.

"I'm seventeen with a 4.0 GPA so I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like I'm special needs." Blaine said annoyingly.

Blaine didn't know why, but the way the detective spoke to him bothered him and annoyed the hell out of him.

"Fair enough. Carole called us a little while ago, because she was informed that there was some abuse going on in your house, between you and your father. She was informed by Burt, who was informed by your teacher Will Schuester. There is a lot of he said she said in that, so we need to hear it from you. What's going on at home Blaine?"

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially with them. People in this town were judgemental and Blaine didn't trust them not to throw it back in his face that he's gay. Just like the police did when he was attacked at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He was normally able to keep his temper under control, but right now he just couldn't seem to do that very well.

"Nothing I can't handle." Blaine said stubbornly.

"You are rather defensive right now and I can understand that this isn't easy for you. I just want to make sure you're safe and not being hurt. I care about your safety."

"Ya, all cops care as long as your normal right?" Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, where is this coming from?" Carole asked with concern.

"Personal experience. When I needed the police to do their job they were nowhere to be found. Because I'm not normal, as they put it, so it was my fault for what happened. And they had no interest in making sure I was safe as they let the guys go free. You can feed me all the lines you want that you tell everyone, but don't tell me you care about my safety. You're here, because you have to." Blaine said.

"Blaine" Burt started, but Detective Barber cut him off.

"No it's fine. I feel like we are on different pages though, you seem to be twenty pages ahead and I've only just opened the book. Clearly, you had a bad experience with the police before. I've never had one in the past before, but I can tell you that my partner did. It was before I met him. He was bullied in school all the way through college. The police just blew him off every time. It really clouded his judgement about the police. When I met him I didn't tell him that I was in the police academy. I wanted to make sure I graduated before I told anyone. I didn't even tell my parents. I changed how he saw the police, because for every bad experience there are ten good ones out there. Blaine, I am gay just like you are. When this case was handed over to my unit I wasn't going to let anyone else come and see you, because I do understand what it's like. I do care about your safety and well-being. You are normal to me, you're a person and I'm not here to sweep this under the rug. Talk to me, tell me what's going on so I can help stop it." Detective Barber said gently.

Blaine looked down and was silent for a few minutes. They all let him have his time to think everything through. Blaine knew that they weren't going to let this go, that they can't let this go. The problem was Blaine was so used to being on his own and handling everything by himself. He wasn't used to someone wanting to help him. Blaine took a deep breath before he started.

"He just yells a lot. He just doesn't like that I'm gay. It's not that bad." Blaine said softly as he kept his eyes off of the adults.

"When did the yelling start?" Detective Barber asked.

"When I was thirteen; when I first came out."

"How did he handle it?"

"He lost it. He just screamed and tried to convince me that it was a phase that I just needed the right girl to fix me. It went like that for about six months, but then he seemed to be getting better. He didn't yell as much or try to convince me as much."

"What about your mother?" Christa asked.

"She didn't say anything, she never does. She'll go through phases where she'll talk to me and then she'll stop talking to me completely for like four, five months straight."

"Does that happen during the same time your father is either alright or yelling?" Detective Barber asked.

"Ya"

"When did your father start to yell again after those first six months?" Detective Barber asked.

"After the incident when I was thirteen."

"Is this the incident that you had the bad experience with the police?"

Blaine just gave a nod.

"Can you tell me what happened that required the police?"

"I was at a school dance. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance and my friend asked me to go with him. We were the only gay kids in the school and we were friends. It wasn't even anything romantic. We just wanted to go and have a normal high school experience. We just wanted to be like everyone else. Everything was fine, we didn't have any problems and we went outside to wait for his dad to pick us up. Three of the jocks came outside behind us and they attacked us. We spent a week in the hospital. The police were rude and just asses to us. They basically told us that it was our fault for being gay, that if we didn't want to get hurt we should just date girls. They didn't even investigate it. My father got worse after that, the things he said to me, called me got worse. When I woke up that first time in the hospital all he said was that maybe now I would smarten up. He put me in Dalton Academy hoping that the strict rules would straighten me out. I didn't mind though, the anti-bullying policy and living in the dorms made it my safe haven. He would still call and yell at me and when I went home on some weekends and holidays he was even worse, making up lack of time."

"You don't go to Dalton anymore though, why the change in schools?" Christa asked.

"Two reasons. The first was I fell in love with Kurt. I wanted to spend more time with him, especially because he was in his senior year. We only had a year together before he would leave for college, for New York. The second was for myself. I've always felt like I ran from my public school, that I let bullies control my life. I wanted to go back to a public school to prove to myself that I could do it."

"How did your father take it?" Detective Barber asked.

"Not too great, but Dalton didn't work to make me straight. Part of him figured that being around girls would."

"Besides yelling and calling you what I'm assuming would be derogatory names. Did your father ever do anything else?"

"He's thrown things at me. Vases, dishes, knives, things like that."

"Were you ever hurt by any of them?"

"If I didn't move out of the way fast enough or didn't see it coming, a few times. Nothing ever serious just some bruising."

"Has he ever hit you?"

"Once, just once. It was last month."

"Where?"

"My jaw. It didn't even bruise." Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Do you know why he hit you?"

"It was my fault. He was yelling and I snapped at him to shut up. I shouldn't have done it."

"That was the only time he ever hit you?"

Blaine gave a nod.

"Does your mother do anything or say anything about any of this?"

"No, she just does her own thing. She's not even talking to me right now. I just stay up in my room and do my homework."

"Has it ever gotten so bad that you didn't feel safe?" Christa asked.

"A few times, but I just leave and crash in my car. It's really not that big of a deal. There are thousands of kids that have it worse than I do."

"You're right, there are thousands of kids out there that are being starved and beaten every single day, but that doesn't make what you are going through any less important. You don't deserve to be yelled at, to be called names, to have things, dangerous things thrown at you, and you don't deserve to be hit ever. Especially by your father. What is happening to you is not okay and it shouldn't continue." Detective Barber said in a serious voice.

"So what happens now?" Burt asked.

"In a legal sense there is no evidence of any assaults. So legally speaking nothing will happen. I can always press charges and arrest your father, but the D.A won't be able to hold him based on just word of mouth. However, we can make it so that your father isn't allowed to be around you with a restraining order. So we can make you safe." Detective Barber said.

"As for what I am able to do I can remove you from their care. Do you have a relative you could live with?" Christa asked.

"No. I have an older brother, but he lives in L.A"

"Okay so, because you don't have any relatives that you could live with, than I can place you in a foster home or possibly a group home. I can make some calls and see who has a spot available."

"Why can't I just stay there? It's only six more months. It's already been four years, six months is nothing." Blaine said.

"Because we can't ignore what you have just told us. We have an obligation to take action in any abuse case no matter how big or small it is." Christa said back.

"Hold on a second. Why can't Blaine just live here?" Burt asked.

"Is that an option?" Detective Barber asked.

"That was our intentions to have Blaine live here. We've known Blaine for close to two years now. He's dating our one son and close friends with our other." Carole said.

"You don't have to do that. You guys don't need to put yourselves out like that. I'll be fine." Blaine said.

"We're not putting ourselves out at all. We love you and we want you safe. I can't think of a safer place for you to be then here." Burt answered.

"It's also not up for discussion either mister. We are not letting you go back to that house or anyone else's. You belong here with us." Carole said.

"You are not official foster parents; however, Blaine is seventeen and like he said in six months he will be legally an adult. I think the society would agree that the best place for Blaine to be is with people that love him. I feel confident in saying that you both clearly love him. I think if we can get a restraining order against both parents just to be safe, then Blaine living here shouldn't be a problem." Christa said.

"Is there any paperwork?" Burt asked.

"There will be. I can come by tomorrow at any time. I can even come after five and Detective Barber may have been granted a restraining order by then."

"After five is fine." Burt said.

"Alright, I will file the restraining order and put an urgency on it. Blaine is still a minor so we should have it granted by the end of the court day tomorrow. I will personally deliver it to your parents Blaine. I will also give Mrs. Morrison a copy so she can hand it to you for your own records."

"When can we go over and get Blaine's things?" Burt asked.

"Blaine is there a time when your parents are not there?" Detective Barber asked.

"Tomorrow morning, they will both be at work."

"Okay, tomorrow you can go over once his parents are gone. Blaine is allowed to be in the house until the restraining order is granted. Grab your things and then you won't need to go back there."

"Ok" Blaine said softly and they could all tell he was in desperate need of a break.

"That's all we need to discuss tonight. Thank-you for your time and we will be in touch if something comes up." Detective Barber said.

"I will also come by tomorrow around five to speak to you and get the paperwork all in order. It was nice meeting you all and Blaine I hope everything will work out for you." Christa said.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

Detective Barber and Christa left the house as Carole walked them out. Carole came back into the kitchen and Blaine spoke.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course you can." Burt said.

Blaine got up and headed upstairs to Kurt's room. He pulled out his cell phone and laid down on the bed as he called Kurt to speak to him. He knew that Kurt was at work, but he just needed to hear his voice. He could explain everything later. Burt and Carole were in the kitchen when Carole spoke.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Blaine is a good kid, he'll be fine. He just needs some time. Tomorrow I'll take him to his parent's house so he can grab his things. He can stay here tomorrow if he doesn't want to go to school tomorrow. It's his choice if he wants to or not. I'm not going to make him."

"Did you pick up how he said his mother hasn't spoken to him in weeks? Do you think when he came home that night from the shooting that they didn't say anything to him?" Carole asked sadly.

"I don't know. I hope to god that they would have spoken to him, they would have cared that he went through something traumatic. We can speak to him about it tomorrow though; I don't think he could handle anymore tonight."

"I agree. I'll make us some dinner, something simple in case he's not very hungry."

"Good idea."

The rest of the night went by relatively fast. Carole made dinner and she brought up a plate to Blaine. Blaine was on the phone with Kurt when she came in so she just put the plate down on the desk and walked out. Blaine had ended up talking to Kurt on his break and then when he got home from work he spoke to him for three hours. By the time they had finished talking Blaine had actually felt better. He wasn't sure about everything at first, but after talking to Kurt he felt like maybe it was a good thing that all of this happened. He no longer had to be afraid to go home at night. He didn't have to sleep in his car anymore and he could just be himself. He could watch the football game with Burt and not have to hear any comments about being gay. He didn't have to worry about being himself anymore. With those thoughts in mind Blaine found himself getting one of the best night's sleep he's had in a long time. That morning Blaine got up and helped Carole make breakfast for everyone and then Burt and him went to his parents' place to get his things. He only wanted what was important to him; his photos, laptop, clothes, shoes, bowties, guitar and his books and notebooks. With everything in the car they headed back to the house and brought it all upstairs. Blaine had missed his first period but he still had the remaining of the day left. Blaine had told Burt that he was fine and he wanted to go to school. He wasn't going to let his father take anything away from him. Burt told him that he was proud of him and that he would see him tonight. Blaine had gotten to school just half way through second period so he went to his class and did his best to catch up. At lunch Blaine went to Mr. Schue's office so he could speak to him. Blaine knocked on the door and walked in once Mr. Schue waived him in.

"Blaine, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm going to be staying with the Hummels for the rest of the year. We already got my things from my parents' house this morning."

"Good. What about your father is something being done to keep him away from you?"

"The detective is filing for a restraining order against them both just to be safe. We should have it by the end of the day."

"Good I'm glad. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm okay. I spoke to Kurt last night and that really helped. To be honest it's kinda a relief. I don't have to be worried or afraid anymore. Now I can just enjoy what time I have left here."

"That's how it should be."

"I just wanted to thank-you for what you did. There are a lot of teachers that would have walked away. Thank-you for being one of the few teachers that care about his students."

"You're welcome Blaine. If you ever need to talk my door is always open to you. Any time I mean that."

"Thank-you. I'll see you in Glee." Blaine smiled and headed out for lunch.

Mr. Schue was glad that everything was going to work out for Blaine. Blaine was a good kid and he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Mr. Schue was also glad that Blaine was here. He had a surprise for him and he had made sure he mentioned it to the other Glee members this morning. Mr. Schue had something he needed to make up for. Blaine had made history by being accepted early into NYADA and he wasn't going to let that go unnoticed. Mr. Schue sent out a mass text to his other students letting them know that the plan was still on for today. Come the end of the day Blaine had grabbed all of his homework from his locker and headed into the choir room. He walked into the room.

"Surprise!"

Blaine was shocked to see balloons and a congratulation banner in the room.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Well a little birdy told us about your acceptance into NYADA. And you know we can't not celebrate this dude." Sam said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Who told you?"

"Mr. Schue did." Tina said as she hugged Blaine.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Blaine said.

"You got an early acceptance to NYADA. Of course we have to celebrate." Sam said.

"When do you have to leave?" Marley asked.

"I'm not going until the end of the school year. They are holding my position for me."

"Why aren't you going?" Ryder asked.

"Because I want to be there when we win Nationals."

Mr. Schue grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider and came over to the group.

"We're glad that you are staying with us Blaine, but we have to celebrate your accomplishment." Mr. Schue said.

"It couldn't have come at a better time. We all needed some good news after what happened recently. Congrats man, you deserve it." Jake said.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna miss you all next year and hopefully I'll be seeing some of you there with me." Blaine said.

"Now let's get this party started." Mr. Schue said as he popped the cork on the bottle.

Blaine couldn't help, but smile at how much his life had changed in the last twenty-four hours. He never thought this would happen. He never thought he could honesty say that he could go home at night and be safe. Blaine felt like this was a dream and at any moment he could wake up. Blaine wasn't going to worry about it though, because if this was a dream he was going to enjoy every second of it. He could now spend his senior year happy and without fear. He didn't have to go home to the screaming and abuse. He didn't have to go each day without anyone to speak to. He was safe and he could just be himself and enjoy life. For the first time in a long time Blaine could honestly say he was happy and looking forward to what his senior year had to offer him.

**The End**


End file.
